


Brains Vs Brawn

by Heavenstands, Hprules95



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, Coffee Withdrawal, Not your typical Reid kidnaping, Rating May Change, Rating for minimal swearing, Sassy Child, Spiteful Reid, Trigger warning addiction, no violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hprules95/pseuds/Hprules95
Summary: Dr. Reid,I’m going to skip the pleasantries and small talk and get right to the point. I have a feeling you would appreciate that. I have no plans to hurt you and would prefer not to damage you in any way. On your wrist, I’m sure you’ve noticed the device and are aware of its function. There is an additional function that is not typically built into these. If you attempt to leave this room or the outside designated area you will feel a shock. The intensity will increase with each attempt. Otherwise, you will not be harmed. There is plenty of food, water, and supplies you will need to be comfortable.You will be here for two months, in that time you are free to read any and all of the books provided. The information you will need to survive and protect others after the two months are in those books.Obviously, it's your choice, you could decide not to read any of them out of spite but then anyone else that is harmed as a result of your lack of knowledge will be your fault.Sadly we will never meet, but I wish luck to you my champion, make me proud.Orian
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Child Character(s), Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. No coffee makes for a spiteful Reid

**Author's Note:**

> We are not experts in electrical devices or medical anything. Hope this is well-liked. We will make all attempts to research future details but make no promises it will be accurate since it will be from google. Spelling/Grammar are not our strong suit sorry in advance. We hope that even with errors you enjoy the story. We will update when we can and notes will not always be this long.

Leaving his phone at home was most likely a bad idea but he couldn’t risk it being tracked. He knew what he was doing was dumb and could ruin his life. The despair and longing for his deceased friend were overwhelming, he needs a way to shut down the ache in his heart.

Finding a dealer willing to sell to someone looking like him had taken time. It's almost midnight before he makes it back to the dingy motel room he booked with cash. Cash was easier, the team wouldn't be able to track him down if for some reason he went over the approved week of vacation he had taken. He doesn't plan on taking that long, a day or two of shutting down in pure bliss before the expected withdrawal he was dreading that shouldn’t take more than a week. If he was thinking clearly he would have realized how dumb it was to plan for days of pain just to have a few days of pleasure, but he wasn't. He hasn't been thinking clearly for some time now, he pretends he is but most of the time his thoughts are focused on his loss and pain.

Arriving in the room he puts his things down, setting the small glass bottle down he stares at it for several minutes. He pulls his belt from his pants ready to wrap it around his arm but he hesitates. He can’t seem to force his hands to continue moving. He was so sure he would be able to do this. His heart races, sweat begins pouring down his face, hands shaking. Now he is not sure he can do this. Throwing his belt down to the floor in anger he stomps towards the restroom thinking maybe a shower will help calm his nerves. Part of him says he needs this but a larger part that he has been ignoring for days tells him he doesn't. Reminds him that this could destroy his life, waste all the hard work he has put in to remain sober. 

If he was clear-headed, he would have noticed the bathroom door is slightly open even though he closed it previously. If he was clear-headed, he would have heard the near-silent sounds of someone moving around on the other side of the door. If he was clear-headed, he would have seen the shadow move under the door. If he was clear-headed, he would have reacted faster when an arm wrapped around his neck dragging him back as he crosses the threshold before a sharp sting is felt in his neck and his world goes black. 

A groan slips out before he is able to prevent it. His head feels foggy as if he was up late drinking. He tries to remember if he went out drinking last night, that’s when his memory returns. He fights the instinct to jump up forcing himself to take a moment. He focuses on trying to hear everything around him. Trying to figure out if he is alone. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet, he knows he is on something softer than the ground. His wrists and ankles are not tied down so he doubts the unsub is nearby. Cracking his eyes open slightly, the light is painful at first, he squints until the pain recedes. One eye can’t see much past the mattress he is on, he would have to turn his head to see better through that eye. He is not ready yet to move though so he observes as much as he can with one eye partially open. The one wall he is facing is covered in bookshelves stacked with books. The wall he can see appears to be concrete along with the ceiling. He assumes the floor is also, making him grateful there is a bed here, waking up on concrete is painful. 

He takes a deep breath preparing himself, it's time to move, he can’t stay this way forever. He wants to be ready for when the unsub makes their appearance. Standing he is relieved to see he is still in his own clothes that’s when he notices a device on his wrist. It's on the same wrist that his watch is typically so he didn’t notice it before. He has seen devices like this before on the ankles of people on house arrest. Knowing how these work he is aware that the unsub will know if he tries to remove it and will be able to track him. 

Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration he runs his fingers through his hair. Breathing deeply he begins observing his surroundings. All the walls are concrete, it appears there is a small room attached to the room he is in along with an opening in the far wall that looks like a tunnel. Looking up he can see a camera at each corner of the room. He doesn’t know if the cameras are only visual or also audio.

_'Garcia would know.'_

“Don’t think like that, it's good she is not here,” He scolds himself. 

The bookshelf he saw before is not the only one, the walls around the room are lined with them. If he was someone else he may have been impressed but because of who he is, he is sure he has more books in his small apartment. Not that there isn’t a large number of them just not enough to impress him. Rapidly calculating in his head this amount of books would take him about a month to read, or about 18 days if he didn’t need to eat or sleep. 

In the middle of the room is a single size bed with two pillows and a warm looking comforter. So he knows whoever this unsub is they want him comfortable and healthy for now. That should be reassuring but it's not. That makes him worried, what does the unsub have planned for him? 

A few feet from the bed is around a four-person table with only one chair. This is not some cheap table either, he can tell it's expensive by the craftsmanship. The legs of the table have carvings from the top of the leg to the floor. He can’t see what they are yet though. Looking back at the bed it appears it also has carvings on the head and footboard. He thinks to himself maybe it's some sort of set. The gloss on the table tells him it's well cared for with no nicks or dents. There is a piece of paper on the table that he can’t read from where he is standing. He wants to keep exploring but decides he should read the note or whatever was left for him to read first. 

_Dr. Reid,_

_I’m going to skip the pleasantries and small talk and get right to the point. I have a feeling you would appreciate that. I have no plans to hurt you and would prefer not to damage you in any way. On your wrist, I’m sure you’ve noticed the device and are aware of its function. There is an additional function that is not typically built into these. If you attempt to leave this room or the outside designated area you will feel a shock. The intensity will increase with each attempt. Otherwise, you will not be harmed. There is plenty of food, water, and supplies you will need to be comfortable._

_In the small storage room, you will find the food, clothing, water, and supplies you need including cleaning supplies to keep your area clean. There are extra sheets along with a washer/dryer for your use. There is also a device that has medication in it, though I do warn you it is programmed to prevent you from taking enough to harm yourself. If you attempt to harm yourself you will be stopped by the shock bracelet you wear. Though I don’t believe I need to worry about that with you, you may be slightly self-destructive lately but you are not suicidal._

_You will be here for two months, in that time you are free to read any and all of the books provided. The information you will need to survive and protect others after the two months are in those books._

_Obviously, it's your choice, you could decide not to read any of them out of spite but then anyone else that is harmed as a result of your lack of knowledge will be your fault._

_Sadly we will never meet, but I wish luck to you my champion, make me proud._

_Orian_

  
  


Spencer puts the letter back on the table, sighing he then walks towards the small room attached to his current room. The room is not huge, just big enough for a sink, shower, toilet, washer, dryer, and some crates. He assumes the crates are where the food, water, and supplies are contained. Standing in the room he notices that the toiletries in the room match the products he uses at home. Now he knows whoever took him has been watching him for some time. The amount of relief he feels when he notices the room is camera free would be noticeable if anyone could see him. The crates can wait; he needs to continue to check out his ‘jail’. 

Leaving the room he heads to the tunnel, it's not very long. The floor changes to grass right as he steps out into fresh air. It's a fenced-in area about twenty by thirty feet. There is nothing really worth note, rocks, sticks, leaves, dirt, and grass. Nothing that could be helpful, except maybe the rocks but the unsub has already said they are not going to meet so a weapon is pointless.

He considered climbing the fence to test the shock bracelet but then noticed the sign on the fence saying it is an electric fence. No matter what the unsub said he intends on attempting to get out. It's possible the threat was a lie, he is dreading the time when he gets shocked if the threat is real, of course.

Walking up to the fence he hesitates for a moment, he doesn't want to do it but he needs to at least try. It's doubtful the unsub would allow him to be killed so the voltage will most likely hurt but not damage him too much. The human body can withstand a small amount of electrical shock. He touches the fence for just a second. The jolt that goes through his body reminds him of a time when he was a small child and touched something he shouldn’t have. He was only two years old at the time, and if someone had told him not to touch the wires sticking out of the electrical sockets he would have listened but he wasn’t told. His mother wasn't there and his father was doing some home repairs, his father didn’t think he needed to tell him since he was a smart child. He had never understood his son, just being smart doesn't mean he knows everything, he still has to be giving the information.

His body tenses up for a moment before he is released from the pain. Falling to his knees out of breath he wonders how he was let go from the current. He hears a loud noise, looking towards the sound he notices a large metal box outside of the fenced-in area with a digital screen. Showing the amount of voltage connected to the fence. It's blank right now then suddenly it makes the same sound and the display shows the voltage going up.

_‘Ah, that was a warning. Next time the voltage will hurt much more.’_

It takes him a few moments to catch his breath and stand back up, he raises his arms in surrender communicating that he won’t try again.

This setup reminds him of when he took his godson to the zoo. The animal enclosure is set up with part of it inside while the rest is outside with a passage for the animal to go from one to the other. Does that mean the unsub sees him as an animal? He hopes not, he needs the unsub to see him as human, as irreplaceable, as deserving of the courtesies afforded to humans by most.

He makes his way to the bathroom, he needs a place to think where he is not being watched. It's obvious the cameras are in working order. Not that the unsub would know what he is thinking, it's more about feeling comfortable. He sits on the closed toilet to process the situation.

There doesn't seem to be a way out, the inside area is a concrete box. No way of knowing how thick the walls are and he would be seen if he tried to break through the walls. Outside he could try digging under the fence but he doesn’t know how far down the fencing goes and he knows for a fact he is being watched there. He could try stacking the bookshelves to go over the fence but again he would be seen. Giving up on escape plans, for now, he moves on to the next issue. Does he read the books, weird he never thought he would debate whether or not he should acquire more knowledge? What kind of books could they be, it must be information he doesn't already know, or at least the unsub doesn't think he knows. 

Depends on how long the unsub was watching him and how much they were able to observe. Not that he advertises everything he knows, he writes papers on a multiple of subjects but that’s nowhere near an accurate measurement of all the knowledge he has acquired throughout his life. He wonders how the information in those books would help protect others but then again the most obscure facts have been used to help victims before. The sound of his stomach growling pulls him from his thoughts. 

The crates are not difficult to open. One is full of bedding, towels, and sheets. The next one down is full of clothes, they match his style but he can tell they are not actually his. The quality is higher and they are clearly brand new with tags still on them. He doesn't recognize the store name and logo but when this is all over he knows he will remember it anyway. It could help to find the unsub if he ever gets out of this alive. The next crate contains cleaning supplies, laundry detergent, shampoo, soap, grooming tools such as brushes, shaving cream, razors, and deodorant. He is just about to move to the next one when he notices what looks like a wallet, a familiar wallet. Picking it up he knows it is his before even opening it, under it is his badge and gun. He picks up his gun and knows immediately it is empty just by the weight. Nothing else from the motel room is there including what he bought from the sketchy dealer. 

He is surprised to be happy the unsub didn’t leave the life-destroying drug with him. Being here alone scared about his survival would be a situation he would expect to crave the most but he isn’t. He is relieved that he wasn't able to go through it, he always knew deep down he was never going to do it. The control he felt just getting away from everyone and buying it was enough. Making the decision to buy it was enough, he was the one that was in control, and not using it was also in his control. He doesn't need to use it to feel the control he needs. 

Putting his things inside of his pockets he moves on to the next crate. It is full of MRE’s, he has never had one before but knows about them. From everything he has heard they are not particularly appetizing. This doesn't fit the partial profile he has started in his mind. So far most of the objects here have been high end and expensive. The next crate is filled with water that fits in the profile though, he has never had water this expensive before. He recognizes the brand even though he doesn't purchase it, he doesn't buy bottled water often as it is. 

His heart stops, it has to of, how is he going to survive, whoever this unsub is must be sadistic. There is no coffee!! He tries not to panic and just when he calms down with the thought of rescue. Telling himself his team will find him he realizes his team will not find him anytime soon. They think he is in vegas visiting his mother. He didn't take his phone and paid cash for his motel room. Knowing Garcia could find him he avoided cameras, using side streets not going near banks or establishments he knows typically have cameras. He rented his car in cash with an alias. It will be at least a week before they know he is missing and even then they will start the search in vegas.

Restacking the crates after taking out some food and water for himself he moves to the large room. The only way to decide if he should read the books is to read them so his decision is made for him. He places his food and water on the table then moves to one of the bookshelves and removes a few books. Carefully he handles the books noticing a few of them are first editions in high-quality binding. He sits at the table, he doesn't recognize the titles or author. The first book he checks the table of contents begins with ‘Starting a fire in the wild’ then next chapters pertain to instructions on building a shelter in the wild. This book, in particular, explains survival techniques for snowy biomes. 

Checking the other books he had grabbed, they are all survivalist books for different types of biomes throughout the world.

He groans he has never liked camping. His father as a way to make him “normal” forced him to join boy scouts. He lasted one month! The other children hated him after he described all the different ways they could die from bug bites even though they were not in an area common for those types of bugs.

Over the next two months, he reads, sleeps, eats, cleans, and rages at the camera for the lack of coffee. At least daily he yells at the camera that if they know his preferred shampoo they should at least know he survives on coffee. How is that possible! In desperation, during a particularly strong bout of coffee withdrawal, he stupidly removed all the books from one bookshelf to drag it outside in an attempt to get over the fence. The unsub waited until he removed all the books and got the shelf to the tunnel before shocking him.

Waking up he checks his makeshift calendar, (which he had created by spitefully carving a line every day into the finished wood on the top of the table), noting he has been here for two months. The letter said he would be there for this long, he spends the day jumping at every sound and shadow waiting for the unsub.

He has been careful to ration his food even though it was easy to eat out of boredom. It's been hours since he last ate, he stands to get his dinner when he hears a scraping sound. His eyes scan the wall quickly before his sight locks onto where the sound is coming from. Noticing a small opening forming as if one of the bricks was moved. Seeing the barrel of a rifle coming through the opening he backs away not aware that behind him another opening had formed with another barrel emerging. Feeling a stinging sensation, his last thought before he passes out is ‘the bastard shot me in the ass’. 


	2. Man with the "Fake" badge

Blinking rapidly the bright sun hurts his eyes, he groans before rolling to his side to avoid the sun’s rays. Hearing a voice he moves quickly away from the voice. The person speaking gasps in shock and backs up a few paces. Spencer’s eyes adjust to the light to see a woman with bronze skin, shoulder-length brown hair the color of caramel, and forest green eyes. She is curvy, with wide hips, large bust, not obese just full-figured. 

Her hands are raised to show she’s not a threat, “Woah, it's ok, I won’t hurt you. My name is Katherine but most call me Kathy.”

Voice scratchy from lack of use Spencer rasps out, “Who are you? Where are we?”

Softly, as if talking to a wounded animal she responds, “You can call me Kathy, I don’t know where we are. He brought us here than another man brought you, the one that carried you gave instructions then they both left.”

Spencer was about to ask about these men when his brain registered she said “We”, “Wait, who are we?”

She gestures towards the right of them where several people are laying on the ground, some must be children based on their size. One is holding a ratty stuffed animal, sucking their thumb. 

“Are any of the kids here yours?” He asks seriously.

“No, I don’t know any of them, Do you?”

Years ago he would have laughed at the thought that someone thought he had any kids considering the Reid effect but since his godchild was born he has had better luck with children. 

"No, I've never seen any of them, at least I don’t think I have, I’ll know for sure once I get a better look at their faces.”

“How are you feeling?” She questions.

His automatic response comes out before he even thinks about it, “I’m fine.”

She laughs, “Ah, so your one of those, I can tell when someone is not ‘Fine’, I deal with sick and injured people every day. We are here alone and if you’re not ‘fine’ then that affects us all, I need to know the truth.”

He gives her an odd look, “Are you a doctor?” 

“No, I’m a paramedic.”

He sighs, she is right he will need to tell her, “Ok, alright, I’m nauseous, my body aches, and I’m tired.” He shutters this is so similar to withdrawal, the way he was expecting to feel during his ‘Vacation’.

A worried expression crosses her face, “Are you cold too? I don’t know what they gave you.”

Her question reminds him that she has seen two different unsubs, “You saw them, what do they look like, did they say anything to you, how did you get here?” He spits out questions so fast she can’t keep up. He purposely doesn't answer her question not wanting to explain his reaction.

She stutters not sure what question to answer first, “Ah, well, I couldn’t see their faces, I woke up in a plane, they,” She motions towards the others sleeping, “were there but drugged unconscious. I was told to monitor their health and then when they unloaded us another man brought you here and I was told to watch over you as well.”

Spencer attempts to stand, staggers a bit, she reaches out to catch him. He allows her to steady him. Typically he wouldn't accept help but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. She checks his pulse, not having her equipment limits her ability to monitor his health.

He has many more questions but decides to wait until later, some things that need to be done first. Looking around, the first thing he notices is his clothes. He is wearing the clothes he woke up in the first time not any of the designer clothes he had in the ‘jail’ enclosure he was in before. The shock bracelet is also gone replaced with his watch, he is relieved he likes this watch. Patting down his pockets he notes his wallet, badge, and his empty gun is still on him. He feels something else that wasn't there before, checking his waist he finds a knife in a sheath. Pulling the knife out he is surprised at the quality, he shouldn’t be considering everything so far has been extravagant. It has an eight-inch blade, one edge serrated the handle appears to be ivory, with carvings that resemble the furniture from the previous room.

Kathy looks nervous for a moment, that's when Spencer realized she doesn’t know him, to her he could be with the unsubs. He puts the blade away slowly.

“You don't know me but I would never hurt you. I’m with the FBI, I’m a profiler, we hunt serial killers. Not that law enforcement has never committed murder or other crimes.” He goes on a lengthy spiel about the statistics of law enforcement that have become criminals before he notices the fearful expression on her face. 

Then he shuts up, “Um, well that’s not important, I’m not one of them,” he stutters out. 

He avoids eye contact and moves on to check his surroundings. Several things don't make sense to him. The foliage here is wrong, plants growing next to others that typically don’t grow together. This prevents him from narrowing down their location, he knows it can’t be somewhere with other people. There are no sounds of civilizations, no buildings, it's a large forest. 

“Have you seen anyone else,” he asks her still avoiding eye contact.

“No, when we got here though I did look out the window of the plane, we are on an island,” she responds as she moves from one person to the next checking them.

“Oh, there were two buildings though, I didn’t get a clear view of them though, each is on opposite ends of the island.”

Spencer makes a note to find those building at a later time, the first thing they need to do right now is to find a water source.

He is about to go looking when Kathy tells him she has a bag of things here also. Moving over to her he gestures for the bag. She hesitates before handing it over, spencer waits patiently, he can’t force her to trust him. 

Opening the bag he is surprised, there are a few inhalers, a portable nebulizer with batteries, and a box. He pulls the box out, the writing on the box says they are water purifying tablets, only ten but that will help until they can find a clean water source. Surprisingly there is also a deck of playing cards and a roll of pennies. 

He is about to resume the search for water when they hear a whimpering sound. Eyes following the sounds land on one of the children waking up. Kathy moves towards the child, helping the child sit up asking questions he is not able to hear from his location. The child looks scared, he decides to wait for Kathy to calm the child down before approaching. After a few moments the child quiets down he moves closer.

“Kathy, is the child ok?” 

She looks up from her squatting position, “I believe so he,” Spencer notices the child flinch, and wonders what that is about, “Isn’t injured in any way, will be tired for some time though. I think I should stay here while you look for water,” Spencer brows scrunch in confusion, how did she know he was going for water?

“How did you know…”

“It's obvious, that’s the first thing I would look for, especially with how scratchy your voice has been.”

Spencer nods glances at the red-haired pale child reassuring himself he is ok before walking away from them. 

He searches for about thirty minutes according to the sun’s position before he finds a stream. Not knowing if the water is clean he hunts for something to put water in. Finding a plastic shopping bag he decides it's the best he is going to find for now. Fills it up as much as possible while leaving room to tie it shut he carries the water back towards the temporary camp. 

On his way back he begins to hear voices, the closer he gets the louder they get. Children crying, he groans, not that he doesn’t care it's just always been difficult for him to calm children down. He steps into the clearing, all the children are awake and two more women are also awake glaring at him.

One of the children seems to be short of breath, Kathy is holding up the inhaler for the child’s use. This tells spencer more about the unsubs, they provided medication so that means they care about their captive’s health. He knew they must have stalked him for some time but this also means they stalked all of them to know the child needs medication. One other thing this tells him is that none of the others require medication or it would have been provided.

He moves towards the group carefully, calls out to Kathy that he found some water to show he knows her name and is meant to be a part of their group.

She smiles at him saying that’s great before refocusing on the child. He speaks to the group, as he waves at them, “Hello my name is Spencer.”

The other woman seeing that he is known relax slightly, one woman steps forward introducing themself, “Hi, I’m Selene,” the last woman with a slight wave says, “I’m Mckenna.”

Selene is tall, about JJ’s height, with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail but down would fall to her shoulder blades. Ocean blue eyes, pale skin, not as white as the red-headed child though. A sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She is thin enough others would say she and him are related. She appears to be healthy, with a broad smile. 

Mckenna has black hair with highlights of dark purple, he notes it's his favorite shade of purple. The right side has an undercut, the rest reaches down to her mid-back. Her eyes are a deep brown and her skin is a dark black. He notices a slight gap in her front teeth. Her height is almost the opposite of Selene, he would guess she is around 5’2’. Her weight he won’t guess he learned the hard way not to ever do that. 

Mckenna is the first to speak up, “Do you know where we are or how we got here?”

Both Spencer and Kathy respond at the same time, “No we don’t, we were hoping one of you would know.”

Both other women shake their heads, Selene glances at the children, in a hushed tone says, “I think we should wait till later to brainstorm this out. Let's check on the kids first.”

Spencer agrees, “Yes we need to get a shelter built and make a fire, and finding something to eat would be good too.”

All the women look at him scared, Mckenna asks him, “Do you know how to do those things? I've never had to make a fire in my life, not even in a fireplace and I can’t even build with lego.”

If Spencer were a religious man, he would thank the Gods that he decided to read those books. Otherwise, they wouldn't have survived at all. It appears these women don’t have the skills or knowledge to survive in the wilderness and neither would he have two months ago.

One is a parametric though, which makes him wonder what types of skills the other two were chosen for if it's not a survivalist. 

Selene moves over towards the kids, she squats down to their level, introduces herself, before asking them their names. The youngest shy’s away hiding their face in their teddy bear allowing the other kids to speak first. 

The redhead from before speaks first saying, “My name is Cora,” in a shy whisper.

Next to speak up is a young boy with short black hair, black skin, and hazel eyes, “I’m Andres,” He says in a continent voice.

Spencer moves toward him, “Are you related to Mckenna,” he questions, looking for something to break the ice with the child. The boy shakes his head says, “My mommy is Alessa and Daddy is Matthew.”

“Oh those are nice name, what is your last name,” Spencer asks knowing he will remember.

The boy hesitates, realizing he is talking to a stranger, “Mommy says not to talk to strangers.”

Spencer smiles, impressed, “That’s true,” He pulls his badge out, “But I’m with the police so you can tell me.”

“Wow, really!” He jumps up and down, “My mommy is police too.”

“That’s awesome, so see you can tell me, I might even know her,” Spencer reassures him.

“Williams,” the child answers. Others would be surprised but not Spencer, he is not surprised that he recognizes the name. The mother’s first name is spelled different enough for him to realize this is an officer that works out of DC. 

“You know your name means, manly, brave, and warrior,” Spencer tells him.

All the other kids yell out in excited voices, “What does my name mean?”

After all but one of the children introduces themself, Spencer learns they are, Mason Ross six years old, with blond hair, brown eyes, and caucasian. Along with Clarisa Martinez seven years old, blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and Latino based off on the last name. The smaller one hasn’t spoken yet.

Spencer approaches the small child, who drops her stuffed bear, Spencer picks it up brushing off any dirt before handing it over to the child,

“And what’s your name?” he asks softly.

She whispers so low he can’t hear her.

“What was that?” he says slowly moving closer to hear.

She speaks up, “Mina.”

“That’s a beautiful name, with a lot of different meanings. It means, of the sea, resolute protector, truthful, flower, scent, army women, and beautiful child.” The farther through the list the bigger the smile on the girl’s face grows. 

“My daddies call me Mimi,” she giggles thinking about it. 

“Oh do they and what is their names,” he asks.

She deadpans, “Daddy, duh,” then rolls her eyes.

Spencer throws his head back laughing, it's been a long time since he was treated as if he was dumb.

Spencer thinks, _‘She is a sassy one.’_

Speaking to the group he asks what they think should be done next, they need to make a shelter and fire. The three women tell him to choose since he knows more than they do. He agrees but doesn't say so out loud, after all those books it's a good assumption that he knows more about wilderness survival than they do. 

They agree he will work on purifying the water first then the shelter, they will help get the materials for the shelters. A few of the older children offer to find sticks, they have been camping before so that is not new to them. Selene offers to stay with the younger children.

He instructs them on what to collect, some of the bark from the birch trees for bedding, rope, and kindling. Leaves, sticks, and stones are needed to build the fire pit.

First, he works on purifying the water then moves on to find more bark from other trees to make the rope. A form of rope would be helpful not only for getting their bed off the ground but also for making animal traps. Securing the roof on their shelter will require some sort of cordage. 

Finding some acorns on the ground he asks some of the younger children and Selene to pick up as much of them as they can. It's not a large amount of food but any amount of substance is needed.

He gives the kids a few options on where they should build their camp, trying to find a way to give them some control over their situation. Several times they have had to take breaks because one or more of the kids would begin to cry, missing their families. The surprised expression on the women’s faces when he stopped what he was doing to comfort whichever crying child it was confused him. 

Throughout he gets them all to drink some of the water. He shows two of the other adults where the water is before getting more. When all the materials are stacked up he starts making rope out of the bark. Tonight the bedding will have to be on the ground, tomorrow he will work on making hammocks. Building bedding big enough for five kids and four adults takes time. By the time he is done doing that he only has enough sunlight left to set up some animal traps and build a fire. 

Kathy and Mckenna work on making a space as a restroom downwind of the camp with enough privacy.

Clearing out space and lining it with stones to put some sort of barrier on the fire for the little kids he works on creating the fire. He practiced this often during the two months in the ‘Jail’ area. He would like to say that with all that practice he got it on the first try but no it took several attempts. Once that was done him and the other adults discussed some rules to keep the kids safe. The kids were not happy with the rules and a few argued back but eventually, they came to an agreement. 

1.No one goes anywhere alone.

2.Only adults are allowed near the animal traps. 

3.No touching the fire without an adult.

4.Everyone chips in.

The kids scrunch their faces when he tells them they are going to eat the acorns and maple leaves/seeds. The older kids are not as difficult to convince but they all eat some. When it gets dark out Mason asks if anyone knows some stories.

Spencer had just finished reading Harry Potter to his godson so he offers to tell them that story.

Mckenna gives him an odd look, “You have books with you?”

“Ah, no but um I’ve read them before,” he whispers, “and I have an eidetic memory so I remember everything I read.”

“A what,” Kathy asks.

“Eidetic memory, it means I remember everything I read word for word so I can tell them the entire story,” he mumbles, always shy about it.

The kids don't know how or why he knows it though so they all tell him they want to hear it at once.

Spencer gets through an hour before they start to fall asleep, he changes his voice depending on the character to the excitement of the kids. Once the kids are all asleep he turns to the other adults, it's time to talk about their situation and how they got here.

  
  
  
  


In a different location two men watching screens bicker.

“Ah, look at that my champion already has beds, beds, did you hear me, beds!,” Orian brags in a smug tone.

“That is not a bed, it's on the ground with bugs,” is the response dripping with condescension. 

“It's been less than one day, not only does he have beds but there is also a fire and food, he has already set up rules and animal traps, and your guy is still sleeping,” Orian defends his champion.

“Well, it's a Sunday, that’s a day of rest, of course, he is resting, tomorrow he will blow your champion out of the water.”

“Excuses, my champion is so much better than your…”

“I told you he will get up tomorrow, and his beds will be so much better than your precious Doctor, I mean come on he showed them a fake police badge, how can he be a doctor and police at the same time, duh, that’s dumb.” the other man interrupts him.

Orian palm slaps his own forehead in astonishment at the other’s stupidity, “Sure, ok, that’s right, you will see eventually!”

In a childish manner he responds, “No, you will see, ha.”

Both turn back to watch the screen and listen to Harry Potter.


	3. Campfire Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter, but the information in this chapter is needed.

Mckenna is the first to speak up, “Bet they don’t train you for this in the FBI,” she laughs nervously.

Spencer appreciates her attempt at breaking the tension, he half-heartedly laughs to show her he understands.

“Ah, no they don’t, but I have been kidnapped by an unsub before, not the same situation though. At least this time I was given time to prepare,” he replies.

“Wait, what? This is not the first time someone has kidnapped you? And what time to prepare? I was taken in my sleep and woke up here,” Selene says without taking a breath. Spencer can tell from her tense posture and fidgeting the shock and fear have just now caught up with her. All three focused on getting the camp and kids set up so none had time to panic before.

Spencer speaks calmly in a soft voice, “Yes I’ve been abducted before but it was different, much different than this,” he doesn't plan on elaborating any further on that.

“Moving on to this abduction, I was taken two months ago. I woke up in a room with an attached bathroom and a fenced-in area outside. Similar to what you see in a zoo, an area for the animals to live inside attached to a tunnel to the outside. The room was filled with books on surviving in the wilderness, a letter in the room informed me it would be in my best interest to read the books and that I would be there for two months. After two months I was shot with what I’m guessing was a tranquilizer and woke up here. I never saw anyone.”

“That’s great,” Kathy says, seeing the strange expression on everyone’s faces she explains, “No, I mean not great this happened to you, I just mean, with you being in the FBI, there will be people looking for you.”

Spencer cringe, “Well about that, um yeah, you’re right my team will have been looking for me for the last seven weeks. I was on vacation so they wouldn’t have noticed for the first week, only problem is they won’t know where to start looking. I kinda made it impossible for them to track me to where I was staying and left my phone at home, used a fake name for my rental car and hotel room.”

He avoids looking any of them in the eye, looking to the ground, shame overwhelming him. There is no way he is going to tell them everything, they don’t need to know. He wants them to feel confident that he will be able to keep it together while here. They all will need to trust each other if they are to make it out of this. 

“Why would you do that?” Mckenna’s tone harsh, hands flying up in an exaggerated motion, if there were no kids around Spencer is sure she would be yelling. 

“I’d rather not say it's personal, look the reason doesn’t matter, my team is the best there is, I have faith in them. Kathy, I’m assuming you will have more information then you two will,” he says looking at the other two women, “So let's get their side first then we can get yours, is that ok with everyone? Can we start with everyone stating their full names?” He asks diverting their attention from the previous topic.

They all nod, Mckenna the only one giving him a suspicious glare, that’s fine with him for now as long as she drops the subject.

“Ok, um I’m Selene Collins and I was at a conference teaching, yesterday was the last day, I’m expected back at work on Monday. I went to sleep last night and woke up here. My son was, thank heavens staying at my parent’s house. He will be so worried, I usually call every morning,“ Selene begins to tear up, the thought that she may never see her son again.

Kathy sitting next to her moves closer to hug her, speaking softly to her, comforting her.

They all wait until she calms down before asking questions, “What were you teaching at the conference?” Spencer questions.

“It was, How to incorporate technology into your lesson plans. Meaning using online study programs and what issues can come up now that the students use personal phones, computers, and tablets while in class,” Selene responds, her voice sounding raspier than before from her previous bout of crying.

“I have a twelve-year-old daughter, how old is your son?” Mckenna asks, trying to cheer Selene up.

“He is eight, Brayden started second grade this year, his favorite subjects are English and Science,” she smiles thinking about the mess his last homework project caused. 

“What about your daughter, what’s her name?” Selene asks.

“Kimberleigh, we call her LeeLee she is in seventh grade this year, she is not fond of classes, if all day could be in the lunchroom she would be happier. She has lots of friends, so our house is almost always invaded by hormonal teenagers. Non-stop drama some days,” She smiles fondly. 

She decided earlier that she wasn't going to even consider what could have happened to her daughter. As long as she continues to believe that she is fine at home safe then she can remain calm. 

“My last name is Lee, Head Chef at Harvest. My wife was at a business meeting out of state. I went to sleep last night after calling Ada then woke up here,” Mckenna tells them.

“Harvest, I haven’t heard of that restaurant before,” Spencer remarks.

The previous glare from Mckenna has softened with time, “It's in Flint Michigan, considered upscale for the area.”

“I’ve been to Michigan but never to Flint, If I ever go there I’ll check it out, most likely it will be during a case so the rest of my team will be with me,” He comments but doesn't explain that for a case to bring him there that will mean there is a serial killer there.

Mckenna doesn't respond, just nods in acknowledgment.

“What about you,” Mckenna inquires directed at Kathy.

“I went out to a club with some of my co-workers, we go once a month. Everything was normal until the walk home. A few blocks from my house I was grabbed from behind, at the time it all happened so fast but thinking back on it, they used chloroform. I recognize the ether-like scent. I woke up on a plane where a man pointed a gun at me then told me to take care of the other passengers.”

“I checked each of their breathing and pulse, asked the man what they were given, he ignored me. Then when we landed one man moved everyone off the plane while the one with the gun watched me. Someone brought you,” She tilts her head towards Spencer, “Then I was told to take care of you also. They left before you woke up and a little while later everyone else started waking up.”

Spencer nods along as she speaks, noting several questions he has for her. When she is done he smiles encouragingly at her. Using the voice he uses for other witnesses he asks, “How many were there on the plane?”

“At least three, the two I saw and someone must have been flying the plane,” she explains.

“Did they say anything else to you or each other?” He asks.

“Not to me but I heard them arguing, I’m guessing they didn’t think I would be able to hear them from where I was but I’ve always had excellent hearing. My friends joke about how I have ears like a dog because of it.”

He continues smiling at her, “What were they arguing about.”

“I don’t know, but one of them was saying something about how they were told not to hurt anyone and that if he lost any money because of him, he would take it out on him,” She tells them.

Spencer ponders that for a second, these unsubs were clearly hired. Whoever paid them are not sadists or they wouldn’t care enough to order no harm done to them. He didn’t notice any wounds on the kids or these women though so who were they talking about?

“Are any of you injured?” He questions.

All three shake their heads no.

“So who did they harm then,” He says out loud, directed to no one.

Mckenna cringes before forcing her emotions to calm down. She refuses to believe her daughter is anything other than safe.

Seeing Mckenna’s discomfort Spencer moves along, they won’t know the answer, and bringing it up again won’t help any of them right now. “Can you describe the gun or the plane,” he asks Kathy, moving the conversation along.

“The gun, I don’t know much of anything about them, it was black, sorry,” she replies.

“That’s ok,” Spencer reassures her.

“Now the plane though, that was fancy, I’ve never been in one like it before. There were several benches for seating all with plenty of legroom. Nothing like commercial flights I’ve taken before. I guess it was a private plane, there were these carvings in the wood of the furniture. It was a dove with flowers and vines around it. They were beautifully done, honestly, I would buy them if I could afford them. They looked really expensive though.”

Spencer perks up, “Those sound like the same carvings that were on the furniture where I was held before this.”

Putting more sticks on the fire Spencer decides they can wait until morning for any more questions. It's late and they are all tired. He glances over where they will be sleeping, it's a small area. If they want to keep warm and safe from animals they all have to be near the fire. Knowing that doesn’t stop the blush warming his skin. Morgan would never let it go if he told him he was sleeping next to three women. 

He clears his throat, “Um, it's ah late and I’m sure we are all tired,” He glances at the small sleeping space again.

“We will all have to stay close to the fire,” He squirms nervose, not sure what they will think or say about it.

Kathy notices the blush and his nervous fidgeting and takes pity on him, “That’s understandable,” She says before patting the spot next to her, “It's ok you can sleep next to me,” she tells him smiling at him. 

He lays down carefully making sure he is not touching any of them. He doesn’t want them to get the wrong idea or to think he expects anything from them. Eyes glancing back and forth from the woman on his left to the one on his right. He nervously watching them, his body doesn’t relax until they fall asleep, then he is able to turn to his side before he joins them in slumber.   
  
  



End file.
